


Kuroko's Stubborness

by AngelaHearts



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Shameless, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise invites Kuroko to Colorado. Enter Kagami, a hot, single, all-American boy. Kuroko can't ski. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Stubborness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for italypasta13 aka Robyn for them KagaKuro exchange. I combined a lot of your au's and stuff, so hopefully you like it! :3

It was common knowledge that Kuroko didn't like snow. 

 

It wasn't that he hated it per se, but it was certainly not too appealing to him. He was used to the sweltering heat of a basketball court, the sweat dripping down his face as he made the perfect pass. He most definitely did not enjoy freezing water falling from the sky. 

 

So when Kise invited him to the US for a winter vacation, he was a bit hesitant at first to say the least. Colorado was one of the coldest states in the US. But Kise had looked so hopeful with his eyes sparkling as he shouted, “But Kuroko-chi! Yukio-chi wouldn’t come with me! I don’t want to have to model down there all by myself!” Kuroko just couldn’t say no.

 

That currently seemed to be coming back to bite him in the ass. 

 

Even before their plane had landed (Kise had forced them to fly by private jet), Kuroko could tell he was going to regret this. Looking down and seeing all of the Evergreen trees covered with snow from top to bottom was already making him shiver.

 

He had pulled Kise inside almost immediately after being dropped off at the hotel. Kuroko shoved him into his room. 

 

“You didn’t tell me it’d be  _ this _ cold Kise! I would’ve stayed home!”

 

“Exactly!” Kise giggled. Kuroko sighed.

 

This was going to be a long two weeks.

 

~~~

 

The first three days of Kuroko’s “vacation” was spent huddled up in his room in their slightly cabin-esque hotel room watching some basketball (though he couldn't really tell what anyone was saying) while Kise was out at his photo shoots. Kuroko had adamantly refused to go out with him, claiming that if he stepped a foot out there, he would surely freeze. So, he stayed holed up in there, slowly losing his mind of boredom and loneliness. He ordered room service every now and again, but other than the maids and Kise, Kuroko had seen no one for the duration of their trip. Even though they had the whole entirety of the ninth floor to themselves (it was a huge hotel, almost like a condo in the middle of bumble fuck nowhere), he was still near insanity.

 

Finally, on the fourth day,  just as he was near giving in, Kise burst into his room, a large smile on his face. “Kuroko-chi! Guess what! It turns out Aomine-chi is here too! He brought Momoi-chi and some other friend of his sledding, so I decided that we should go too! Come on, it’ll be fun, what do you say?”

 

Without a second thought, Kuroko said yes and began to pull on his clothes.

 

~~~

 

It was astounding how stupid Kise could be sometimes.

 

_ How does one confuse sledding with skiing?  _ Kuroko thought to himself, his eye twitching ever so slightly as he reluctantly slipped on his skiing gear. Momoi and Aomine had greeted them as soon as they had gotten to the door. The mysterious third person was nowhere to be found, and Aomine said that they were waiting for him to show up. Momoi insisted that they go get ready while Aomine waited for the mystery man (what was his name again? Carl? Kent? Clark? No, more than one syllable… Kerry? Kenneth? Carlos?).

 

Today was already not shaping up to be a good day, but bad turned to worse when he couldn’t get his gear on correctly. It took Kise, Momoi, Aomine, and three staff members to get his stuff on correctly, and by then, Kuroko was two seconds away from punching someone. He grudgingly took the hand that Kise was offering and attempted to pull himself off of the bench, grunting when his skis caught together, causing him to fall on top of Kise. Three more unsuccessful attempts later, and the three worker were back again, pulling and pushing at Kuroko in a vain attempt to get him off of the floor. They were near giving up when Kuroko heard a new voice behind him.

 

_ Oh great, another worker.  _ He didn’t bother to turn his head, though he heard the new voice whispering to Aomine. Suddenly, he felt weightless as someone, presumably the new guy, picked him off of the floor with ease. Kuroko turned to see a (surprisingly sexy) young man with red hair around his age. His worried face didn’t seem to match his stocky build. His beautifully tanned skin glistened with either snow or sweat.  _ Handsome… _

 

“Uh, hey, are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while now.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. May I ask who you are?”

 

“Kagami Taiga. And you're Kuroko Tetsuya?”

 

He tilted his head a bit. “How did you…”

 

“Aomine told me who you were. Speaking of, are we ready to go? I'm itching to get on the slopes.”

 

“You'll probably fall flat on your face though.”

 

“Eh?!”

 

~~~

 

He really hadn't thought it could get much worse from there. He honestly hadn't. But fate seemed to be the biggest asshole of them all.

 

“What do you mean you're gonna ride the easy slope?!”

 

“Neither Kise nor Momoi can ski very well, and I'm not going up there with you alone. Knowing you, we'll probably get lost.”

 

“But that slope is so easy! What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Suck it up and deal with it like a man or go alone. Your choice.”

 

Kuroko sighed. Once again, they had forgotten him. “Um, sorry to interrupt, but I can go with you.”

 

All four of them jumped. Sometimes it hurt to be the invisible man. 

 

“T-Tetsu?! Are you kidding me? Do you not remember what happened in there? You're like a newborn fawn when it comes to skiing!”

 

“I… Don't think that makes any sense. Besides, I'll be fine. I've skied before on some easy slopes.”  _ Lies and slander. _ “Besides, if he goes alone, he really might get lost… No offense.”

 

“None taken.” 

 

“But..”

 

“It's fine, Aomine-kun. We'll be back in three hours tops and if we’re not back, then you can come look for us.” He really didn't understand why he wanted to go with Kagami so badly. Maybe he wanted to impress him? Or maybe just be near to him… Yeah, that one seemed more probable in his mind.

 

Aomine sighed. “Fine, but three hours, okay? If you're not here by then, I'm sending out a search party for you two.”

 

“Like he said, we'll be fine, Ahomine.”

 

They couldn't have been more wrong.

 

~~~

 

_ Skiing couldn't be too hard, could it? _ Kuroko thought to himself as he rode the ski lift with Kagami. They were halfway up, and the ride thus far had been completely silent. Both were completely lost in their own thoughts.

 

“You… Can't actually ski, can you?”

 

_...Fuck. _

 

“... No. But it couldn't be that hard, could it?”

 

Kagami sighed. “I guess nor. Since I got you into this mess, I suppose I'll have to get you out, huh? When we get up there, I'll teach you how to ski.”

 

“Really?”

 

Kagami smiled. “Sure, it couldn't be that hard, could it?”

 

~~~

 

It was, in fact, that hard.

 

When they  _ finally _ made it to the top of the slope, Kuroko had gained quite a bit of confidence. He was feeling stable on his feet and, with a little help from Kagami, could glide a bit without falling over.  _ Yes,  _ he thought,  _ I  _ can _ do this! _

 

Being at the top of the slope was a completely different story. It wasn't called the black mamba for nothing. From the top, you couldn't even come close to seeing the bottom; you could only see the seemingly endless amount of trees, bushes, and other obstacles. Mounds of snow ranging in size made up the rest of the slope. There were twists and turns galore- just looking at the slope was terrifying.

 

Worst of all, Kagami was smiling.

 

“Hell yeah, this is much better than that baby slope! Come on Kuroko, you slowpoke. Let's go!”

 

Ignoring the minor tremors running through his spine, Kuroko trudged up to stand next to Kagami. Kagami, however, seemed to be able to see through Kuroko’s façade. “Here, we'll go down on the left side, there are fewer obsta- WHOA!” Kagami quickly reached out in a vain attempt to grab Kuroko, as he had lost his balance while gliding over to the other side. However, Kagami found himself tumbling down with Kuroko. 

 

He managed to stay on his feet, though Kuroko wasn't as lucky. Kuroko was on his side, tumbling down the slope until he was rolled off of the path and into the surrounding forests, quickly followed by a struggling Kagami. He only stopped after running straight into a large evergreen tree. Kagami rushed over, only to find Kuroko unconscious.

 

_ Fuck, I have to get… Help? _ Kagami looked around at the unfamiliar territory. Yep, there was no denying it- Kuroko was unconscious and they were both lost.

 

~~~

 

Five hours.

 

They had been gone for five hours, and still no sign of them. When they hadn't returned to their meet up spot as they were supposed to, Aomine quickly sent out a search party. However, they had yet to see even a sign of where they could be. Aomine sighed.

 

_ Tetsu, Bakagami, where the hell are you two? _

 

~~~

 

Kuroko’s eyes popped open, and he regretted almost immediately. He had an immense headache and it hurt to move his right arm or leg at all. He looked around at the unfamiliar room that he was in. It was quite cozy; to his left was a bookcase next to a soft-looking chair and small table with a lit lantern on it. To his right was a dresser with neatly folded clothes on top alongside some fruits and a note. Using his left arm, he reached over and grabbed the note.

 

_ Tetsuya,  _

 

_ I'll be back in a few minutes. We went up to see if we could find help. In the meantime, eat this. You've not eaten since this morning. Here's some aspirin as well. I'll explain what happened when we get back. You can shower if you can without hurting yourself- here's some extra clothes. _

 

_ Try to get some rest. _

 

_ Kagami _

 

With a soft sigh, Kuroko got up and downed the aspirin dry. Munching on an apple, he carefully got up to get ready for a warm shower.

 

When he was done (he had taken a bath instead, as it had hurt too much to take a shower), he felt much better. He heard a soft knock on his door as he pulled on his shirt- very carefully so as not to hurt himself. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Kagami opened the door and trudged into the room, quickly followed by another figure. It was a short, pale young girl, looking no older than Alex Garcia. Her long, brownish hair was dyed purple at the ends and was tied up neatly into a braid on her left shoulder. She was wearing a light brown coat with a white sweater that looked like it had seen better days underneath and grey sweatpants that were fraying at the ends. Her face had very little makeup, and yet she still looked quite pretty. She looked at Kuroko in surprise before letting go of a large grin.

 

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake! How do you feel?” Her Japanese was broken and struggled, with her thick American accent showing.

 

Taking note of her inability to speak proper Japanese, Kuroko chose his words carefully. “I feel much better now, actually. Thank you.”

 

“No problem!” Her smile widened until it looked painful. “You need anything?”

 

“Well, something warm to drink would be nice.”

 

“Got it!” She turned around before calling out to someone else in the house in English. In walked two more girls. One was an extremely tall looking tanned girl with shoulder length straight blonde hair. Her face spelled out how pissed she was. The other girl was about as tall as the first, though she was wearing very tall high heels. Her sandy hair was up in a messy bun with her bangs falling on her seemingly emotionless face. 

 

The second girl pushed up her glasses before the three mystery girls began arguing in English. Finally, the pissed off girl stalked out of the room, followed by the third girl. The first girl turned back to them and smiled.

 

“Sorry about them. Cass can be a bit rude sometimes. Wait, I haven't even introduced ourselves yet! How rude of me!” She stuck out her hand with long, blue and orange sparkling fingernails to Kuroko. “I'm Briana Walters, but everyone just calls me Bri. That pissy one back there was Cassandra Terrance. You can call her Cass. The one next to her was Charlotte Marshalls, and the other one who you haven't seen yet is Maria Carollson.”

 

I shook her hand, not bothering to introduce myself. 

 

She sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You two lucked out. My friends David and Kerry were over last week and left their clothes here. They fit perfectly on you two. I'm sorry, but you guys can't go home quite yet. A massive blizzard came by when I found you two, and we’re snowed in. We have enough food and firewood to last for weeks, though. Unfortunately, we only have one guest room, and you're in it right now. Yeah, sorry, but you'll have to share this room for the next week or so.”

 

“When you found us?”

 

“Oh, that's right, you didn't know what happened.” She walked out of the room for a second before returning with a small, thin flashlight. “Before we explain, I'm gonna test you for a concussion, okay?”

 

Thirty minutes and twenty concussion tests later, Bri put away her flashlight. “Well, if you do have a concussion, it's very mild. I guess I can explain now. You fell down that Black Mamba slope and off into the forest and passed out. A blizzard came in and trapped you two out there, so Kagami carried you off and tried to find some help. He stopped for a bit and fell asleep, which is when I found you two. I took you back to my place and here we are now. You've only been out for about twelve hours, which is good.”

 

“So, what now?”

 

“Well, we can have some dinner then get ready for bed. I'll give you two twenty minutes- Cass and Marie still have to make dinner.”

 

We were served dinner twenty-five minutes later by an overly happy young girl just taller than Bri. Her long, wavy light brown hair had a single rubber band at the very bottom of her hair. Her body figure was perfect; she honestly reminded Kuroko of Momoi.

 

_ Speaking of Momoi, I wonder how those three are holding up. _ Kuroko wondered as he washed off his now empty plate with a yawn. It was too late now to be thinking of this. With a sigh, Kuroko and Kagami retired off to bed.

 

~~~

 

He couldn't sleep.

 

It was so cold without more than just a thin blanket to protect his sensitive body. Even after Kagami gave up his own blanket to Kuroko, he was still freezing and thus was unable to sleep. Then again, by the sound of it, Kagami couldn't sleep either. He had been shifting in bed since offering Kuroko his blanket, though he didn't seem that cold. 

 

With a sigh of defeat, Kuroko sat up.  _ What should I do? _ He wondered. He slowly let back down, turning towards Kagami. He was shocked to feel warmth radiating off of Kagami. Oh, how he longed to cuddle into that warmth; curling his fingers against those beautifully tanned abs-

 

He scooted a bit closer towards Kagami, contemplating how odd it would be if he just got a little bit closer to him.

 

“Hey, uhh, I know this is weird and all, but… Did you want to… You know, share some warmth? I guess…”

 

Kuroko was taken aback by the whispered offer. Had he been too obvious? Or was Kagami thinking the same way? Regardless, Kuroko refused to let such a chance pass him by. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Kagami turned over to his right so that the two were face to face with each other. His blush was obvious, even in the pale moonlight that drifted in through the window behind Kuroko. Finally, Kuroko shuffled into Kagami’s chest, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Kagami’s middle. Kagami tensed momentarily before he followed suit, pushing Kuroko into his chest, both of them hoping that the other could not see his blush.

 

They both drifted off to sleep with the same thoughts:

 

_ This is nice. _

 

~~~

 

That was how the next three days continued. The cabin’s electricity had shut off due to a power outage, and Bri had refused to use up the generator unless it became absolutely necessary. All of their meals were cooked over the fire which ran all day in order to keep warm. Their free time was spent in the living room playing American card and board games while chatting. They learned quite a lot about each other.

 

Bri and Cass had met in third grade and had hated each other for months until Marie invited them to her house together. They had had so much fun playing together, and became friends soon after. Charlotte hadn't come into the picture until the next year, when she moved in next door to Marie. Their parents made them play together, and slowly, they built a friendship between the four of them. 

 

They exchanged useless facts about each other; Cass’s favorite color was black, Bri hated honey, Charlotte was allergic to corn, Marie loved insects, they were terrible at Japanese but had vowed to learn it in middle school, and other useless factoids. They played Monopoly (Kuroko and Bri had won together), spoons (Cass always won), and Go fish (Kagami was the go fish champion). When the others were busy, they would silently read the books that were found scattered around the cabin. They had also learned that the cabin was owned by Bri’s family, and that the other three were technically her servants. She had done business with the Akashi family before, though she hadn't remembered much about them. They apparently travelled around a lot, doing some unusual jobs and activities together before coming back to one of their 50-some cabins, hotels, resorts, or buildings to wait for their next adventure, which was what they were doing now.

 

At night, as the fire began to dwindle and everyone said their good nights, Kuroko and Kagami would cuddle up next to each other. They didn't speak, as the silence was as comforting as the other’s presence. 

 

Kuroko decided that it was the best sleep he'd had in ages.

 

~~~

 

The blizzard raged on for a full twelve days.

 

By then, Kise’s modeling gig should have been over and the two should have been heading back. It was one of the worst storms in Colorado since the mid 1970s, according to Cass. Everyone had gotten into a comfortable routine- breakfast was cooked by Charlotte, who was ever the early bird. Everyone ate, then Cass, Marie, and Charlotte did their “chores” (Bri had told them that she wasn't paying them for nothing, so they'd better work their lazy asses off) while Kagami, Kuroko and Bri read books silently. By the time they were done, Kagami had started lunch. Once they had eaten, they played some games and chatted until it was time for dinner, which Kagami cooked as well. Bri stayed up late to do the dishes, as she was ever the night owl. Everyone stayed up late together doing random things from telling ghost stories to playing truth or dare until they got tired. Then they'd trudge up to their rooms, saying their good nights as they walked.

 

Kagami and Kuroko had gotten quite close since then. They talked more often than anyone else. They stayed up even later than everyone else, just chatting about their lives and their friends and families. Kuroko learned that Kagami was Aomine’s cousin, and that the two had known each other since birth; however, they rarely ever saw each other since Kagami lived in America. 

 

At night, the two cuddled up close to each other, finding comfort in their embrace. They never questioned it, though as the nights went on, Kagami’s grip grew just a bit tighter on Kuroko, as though he was attempting to shield Kuroko from the harsh dangers of the world.

 

Kuroko had come to terms with the fact that he liked Kagami a little more than a friend. He was drop dead sexy, funny, handsome, sweet; he was everything Kuroko wanted. The idea of being able to sleep with Kagami like this every night, waking up in the morning to kiss his sleepy face, running his fingers through Kagami's bedhead, getting rough and dirty late at night… Oh how lovely it'd be.

 

One night, Kuroko and Kagami found themselves both unable to sleep. 

 

The night prior, they had stayed up much too late, bitching to each other about Aomine and their other friends. Kuroko explained about Kise's bond with Aomine, and Kagami spoke of his brother, Himuro Tatsuya. They smiled while recalling fond memories, and before they knew it, it was almost morning. They slept in so long that they were not sleepy when it was time for bed the next night.

 

With a sigh, Kuroko sat up, ignoring the questioning look that Kagami sent his way. 

 

“We should do something.”

 

Kagami cocked his head to the side a bit. “Like what?”

 

“I don't know,  _ something _ . I'm losing my mind like this.”

 

“Hmmm… Okay, let's play a game or something.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Oh, there's this game in America that we play a lot. It's called two truths and a lie. You tell me three things, two true and one false, and I try to guess what's the lie.”

 

“Hmm… Alright. Let me think… Okay, I've got it. First one, I have never gone swimming. Second, I hate being cold. Finally, I really like chocolate milkshakes.”

 

Kagami grinned. “That's so easy, the last one was a lie. You hate chocolate!”

 

Kuroko smiled softly. “Alright, you caught me. Your turn.”

 

“First, I've broken a basketball hoop while dunking. Second, I met my ‘brother’ when I was eight. Finally, my mother used to call me Pookie when I was little.”

 

“The second one.”

 

“Damn, how'd you know?”

 

“Instinct, I suppose. Okay, my turn. Hmm…”  _ Maybe I could confess like this… _

 

“Okay, one, I have a brother.”

 

“That's obviously the lie!”

 

“Kagami-Kun, it's rude to interrupt people. Two, I have a dog. And three…” He sucked in a breath. “I really like Kagami-Kun. Like, more than I should.”

 

The two boys simultaneously blushed. It took a minute for Kagami to reply. “Tha-that last one, it's not a lie, is it? You… You definitely don't have any siblings…”

 

“Yeah, it's true.”  _ Go for it, Kuroko, you'll never get another chance like this! _

 

“I mean- I… I think I like you t-MMPH!”

 

Kuroko cut him off with a kiss. For a moment, neither boys moved. Finally, Kagami began to roughly kiss back. They began getting more and more into it. Kagami pulled Kuroko into his lap as their tongues and teeth began to clash. They were heavily panting into each other's mouths, Kuroko letting out a few soft moans and whimpers along the way.

 

Kagami hesitantly put his hands on Kuroko’s plump butt, groping him roughly. The more noise Kuroko let out, the more Kagami kneaded the tender flesh. Kuroko began grinding down on Kagami as he pulled at the waistband of Kuroko's sleepwear and the band of his boxers, snapping them on his skin.

 

The room became increasingly hot and humid, despite the many layers of snow outside the window. They panted and groaned for a bit, basking in the feeling of being close to each other. Kuroko got louder and louder as he became closer to the edge. Kagami, separated their kiss, only a thin strand of saliva separating the two. He began to kiss, bite, and suck on Kuroko's neck, pulling his shirt down slightly so the marks wouldn't be visible in the morning. The effect was immediate- Kuroko's whimpers and pants increased in volume, and Kagami worried about waking up the others.

 

He gently slipped his fingers into Kuroko's mouth, effectively silencing him. He sucked with fervor, as though the world would end if he stopped. He bit and nipped at them, coating them in saliva while Kagami's other hand slipped into Kuroko's panted, still grabbing at his asscheeks while grinding up into his crack. Suddenly, Kagami switched his hands and began playing with Kuroko's tight ring of muscle with his wet hand.

 

With a strangled gasping moan, Kuroko jerked and twitched as he came, panting and writhing as Kagami increased his pace. Kuroko's soft moans of oversensitivity were just enough to send him over the edge, grunting into Kuroko's neck. He had had enough sense in him to pull himself out of his pants before he was pushed over the edge, so he came in hot, creamy ropes onto Kuroko's pants. 

 

They sat there, panting for while, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. They simultaneously smiled. Kagami reached over, grabbing some clean sweatpants and underwear for Kuroko. After changing, Kagami laid back, pulling Kuroko to lay with his head to Kagami's chest. They softly proclaimed their undying love to each other, before Kuroko fell asleep to Kagami's calming heartbeat.

 

~~~

“GUYS, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR CHRISTMAS!”

 

Bri and Marie had barged into Kagami and Kuroko's shared guest room the next morning, with Bri yelling at the top of her voice.

 

“Eh? It's Christmas already?”

 

“Yup, tomorrow it is. We’re making a special dinner for you guys, but other than that, we have no ideas.”

 

“Hmm…” Kuroko began. “We’ll have to think of something later, once we've properly woken up.”

 

“Okay, okay! Will do! Breakfast will be ready in twenty! Let's go go go!” And with that, Marie had taken off down the hallway. Bri sighed. 

 

“I let her have way too much sugar last night.”

 

The two boys got up slowly, getting ready while exchanging kisses every now and then. Once everyone was done with breakfast, they began contemplating what they should do for  tomorrow.

 

“Well,” Charlotte began, “none of us have any gifts since we weren't planning on staying here so long, so why don't we just do something special tomorrow? I can teach you guys some origami.”

 

“Oo, that'd be fun! We have plenty of paper! Let's do it, then exchange our pieces with each other as makeshift gifts!” Bri was getting very excited.

 

“Alright, now that that's taken care of, let's go so I can kick your asses in Scrabble!”

 

~~~

 

“Wow, Kagami, who would have known that you'd be so good at origami?” Bri gawked at his impressive paper crane. 

 

“Ah, well, my mother used to teach me sometimes. I guess it just stuck with me.”

 

“If only useful knowledge would stick with you as well as origami.”

 

“CASS, THAT’S VERY RUDE.”

 

As Marie and Cass began their usual bickering, Kuroko lightly tapped Kagami on the shoulder. He held out his open hand, on which two paper swans sat, their beaks barely touching at the tips.

 

“I made this for Kagami-kun.” He smiled softly up at Kagami. 

 

Tears began to stream down his face as Kagami picked up Kuroko. 

 

_ How could one man be so adorable? _

 

~~~

 

As they lay together that night, panting after a particularly rough round of sex, Kuroko turned his head up so that he was facing Kagami.

 

“I think I love Kagami-kun.”

 

“Eh?! You think?”

 

Kuroko giggled a bit at that. “Merry Christmas, Taiga-kun.”

 

Kagami tucked Kuroko under his chin.

 

“Merry Christmas, Kuro- Tetsuya. And I love you, too, you big sap.”

 

~~~

 

Three days later found Kuroko being carried piggyback on Kagami's shoulders toward their ski resort.

 

The blizzard had let up the day before and enough snow had melted that they could begin their journey back home. Cass and Charlotte carried their stuff while Bri led they way with Marie, who had the map and compass (both were pretty useless for this trip, but oh well.)

 

They were welcomed by a crying Momoi and Kise and a pacing Aomine when they returned to the lodge. Kise and Momoi launched themselves into Kagami, nearly knocking the two over in the process. The search parties were called back in, and both boys were thoroughly checked over for any injuries (besides Kuroko's sprained ankle and dislocated shoulder). 

 

The four girls were called heroes by the people and were asked dozens of questions by reporters nearby. They answered politely, though it was obvious that they were getting fairly annoyed as the day went by. They exchanged cellphone numbers and emails with Kagami and Kuroko before disappearing of towards their home, vowing never to do it again. 

 

Kagami and Kuroko explained the events of the past two weeks at least twenty times. They conveniently left out a few days (the last four days were spent by them cuddling and going at it all day, what were they supposed to do?), but everyone was satisfied by their stories. 

 

They celebrated Christmas back at Kise and Kuroko’s original hotel. They exchanged gifts, ate way too much, got a bit drunk. But they had a hell of a lot of fun together. That night was a great one for Kuroko (especially later that night, if you know what I mean).

 

Kagami returned to Japan with them. He had been whispering to Bri before the girls had left and, four days later, all of Kagami's stuff from America was at Kuroko's doorstep. He was suspicious that Bri had had something to due with it, it he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Legally, Kagami could live in either country if he wanted to, so he bought his own apartment nearby. 

 

The two began going to the same school in Japan, a fairly new school called Seirin. Together, they made new friends and had a lot of new adventures.

 

All was right in the world. So long as they had each other.

  
_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> holy butts this is way longer than i expected what the hell  
> But really, I had fun with this and got a bit carried away. I'm satisfied with it, so I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
